Une certaine flexibilité
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Alicia et Kalinda franchissent un nouveau cap dans leur relation. Et quelques autres dans la foulée. Situé dans l'univers de "Flames", après "Flames of a different hue" et "Breakfast with Florimel" de Tamoline. Ecrit pour le ficathon d'été 2013 de sweetjamielee "Plan B" sur Live Journal, à partir de l'idée "Alicia/Kalinda – sexe avec une métamorphe".


**Titre original : A certain flexibility**

**Auteur : Louisa  
**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note du traducteur :** _Coupable d'avoir soufflé à Louisa l'idée de cette histoire, en ajoutant « bonus pour Kalinda en panthère noire »… Ce récit fait suite à ceux de Tamoline, qui se déroulent dans l'univers d'Ambre inspiré par l'auteur de science-fiction Roger Zelazny. Dans les précédents récits, Alicia est une princesse d'Ambre aux immenses pouvoirs psychiques, aux prises avec diverses menaces, et notamment chargée d'empêcher les mondes du Chaos d'être aspirés par le Vortex. Elle rencontre Kalinda, une guerrière du Chaos chargée de sa protection et possédant la faculté de se métamorphoser à volonté. L'attirance entre elles est immédiate bien qu'elles soient originaires de familles ennemies et que celle de Kalinda complote la mort d'Alicia. Lors d'une tentative d'assassinat, Kalinda choisit son camp et sauve Alicia. Louisa reprend les choses là où Tamoline les a laissées…_

* * *

Je lui détache les cheveux, dégageant lentement une épingle après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se répandent sur sa peau en vagues d'ébène. Ils sont plus longs que je ne m'y attendais plus lourds. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire courir mes mains au travers, ravie de la façon dont ils me coulent entre les doigts comme de la soie. (Et peut-être est-ce mon imagination, peut-être pas, mais je croirais presque que ses cheveux s'enroulent autour de mes doigts à leur tour et me rendent ma caresse).

Elle émet un bruit étouffé, mi-ronronnement, mi-gémissement, et cambre un peu le dos comme un chat. Ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un chat, sombres et mi-clos. Les paupières mi-closes ainsi, elle devrait avoir l'air indolent, somnolent. Au lieu de cela, elle m'observe l'air prêt à bondir. Je sens la force contenue de ses muscles et de ses tendons tandis qu'elle se déploie et s'étire, les yeux toujours plongés dans les miens. Un coin de sa bouche remonte pour dessiner ce demi-sourire qui lui est propre, aussi familier qu'il est mystérieux.

Une partie de moi – la partie de moi qui passe chaque jour de ma vie, chaque minute de chaque heure à guetter les menaces – se tend, mal à l'aise, et m'avertit tout bas d'un danger.

Si je suis honnête (et si je ne peux l'être dans l'intimité de mon propre for intérieur, alors quand ?), ce murmure ne sert qu'à me rendre la chose d'autant plus désirable.

Dans l'intervalle entre un battement de cœur et le suivant, elle qui s'étirait langoureusement sous mes mains, s'enroule autour de moi et effleure mes lèvres des siennes, avant de me semer une série de baisers le long du cou.

Je me dis que si j'ai soudain le souffle un peu court, c'est entièrement dû à ses lèvres, à ses dents à ses doigts agiles qui défont un bouton après l'autre jusqu'à ce que mon chemisier soit ouvert. A la lenteur délibérée avec laquelle elle taquine la peau découverte en l'effleurant du bout de ses doigts légers comme une plume.

C'est ce que je me dis, mais je n'y crois pas.

A voir la lueur dans ses yeux, elle non plus.

Fort bien. Pour ma part, mes mains et ma bouche ne restent guère inactives, et lorsque nous nous retrouvons nues, debout l'une en face de l'autre, nos vêtements éparpillés sur le sol à nos pieds, peut-être avons-nous toutes les deux l'air un peu hors d'haleine.

Je la regarde un long moment. Je laisse mes yeux se promener sur son corps, contempler sa peau douce et mate, ses muscles déliés, la douce courbe de ses hanches et de ses seins. Elle semble tout à fait humaine.

Mais bien sûr, elle est plus que cela. Tellement plus. Et tandis que la soudaineté, l'intensité de mon désir me confondent presque, je réalise que je veux tout.

Je veux tout d'elle.

Je l'embrasse vite, énergiquement, et l'attire à moi de toute ma force (n'est-il pas merveilleux de pouvoir agir ainsi sans avoir à se retenir de savoir qu'elle ne se brisera pas dans mes bras), ravie de sentir qu'à la fois sa passion et sa force sont à la hauteur de la mienne.

« J'ai changé d'avis », dis-je d'une voix essoufflée entre deux baisers.

« Quoi ? » Elle se raidit, se met à s'écarter un peu, mais je la suis et reste près d'elle.

« Ce qu'on a dit ? A propos d'y aller doucement ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux après tout. Je veux me jeter à l'eau entièrement. » Ma voix se brise un peu, et pendant un instant c'est à peine si je la reconnais. « Je veux te connaître comme tu es, Kalinda. Comme tu es vraiment. »

Cette fois, lorsque Kalinda s'écarte, je la laisse faire, et croise son regard interrogateur avec l'air aussi ouvert que possible.

« Alicia, tu es sûre ? » demande-t-elle, d'un ton soigneusement neutre. Sans insister, sans rien exiger, elle ne fait que poser une simple question.

« Oui. » dis-je simplement. Et puis, car quoi que je puisse être d'autre, je suis après tout la fille de mon père, j'ajoute d'un ton quelque peu acerbe : « Tu n'es pas la seule à être flexible. »

Et elle n'est pas la seule métamorphe avec qui je sois sortie. (Même si aucun autre de mes amants Chaossiens ne s'approchait du niveau de maîtrise qu'elle possède pour changer de forme. Sans cette maîtrise… disons juste que les résultats ne sont en aucun cas garantis.)

Ma réponse lui tire un petit rire. « Eh bien », murmure-t-elle d'une voix basse et amusée, « Voyons à quel point au juste tu es flexible… »

Cette fois j'en suis certaine : ses cheveux bougent tous seuls, s'enroulent autour de moi et me caressent légèrement la peau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer un peu pour l'observer. (Et si j'ai les yeux un peu écarquillés, alors je suis sûre que ce n'est là que le reflet de mes spéculations distantes et fascinées sur la musculature et la coordination.)

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-elle.

« Oui. » dis-je. « C'est juste que… je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça. Je… Oh ! »

La caresse légère comme une plume atteint mes seins, me fait frissonner et perdre mon souffle tandis qu'elle se répand sur mes mamelons déjà sensibles et se referme autour d'eux comme autant de bouches qui tètent.

« Je peux faire bien des choses… » murmure-t-elle.

Je la crois.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de la façon dont nous arrivons jusqu'au lit, mais lorsque j'arrive à percevoir quelque chose au-delà de ma propre peau, elle est étendue au-dessus de moi, une expression presque vulnérable sur le visage tandis qu'elle dégage mes cheveux de mes yeux.

« Si on doit faire ça, je veux le faire comme il faut », dit-elle doucement. « Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je veux apprendre à te donner du plaisir avec tout ce que je suis, tout ce dont je suis capable. Et je veux que tu n'aies qu'une seule chose en tête, à quel point tu trouves ça bon. »

Je commence à lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire, mais je sens alors une légère pression autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles tandis que les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux s'enroulent autour de mes membres avant de se relâcher de nouveau.

Je demande : « Tu veux m'attacher avec tes cheveux ? », juste histoire de m'assurer que nous parlons bien de la même chose.

« Oui. »

De nouveau j'ai ces papillons dans l'estomac, m'avertissant qu'il s'agit là d'un danger. Mais je refoule mon refus instinctif et me contrains à réellement réfléchir à sa question. A ce qu'elle demande vraiment.

Elle me demande de lui faire confiance.

Et ce n'est pas que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il s'agissait de notre première fois ensemble. Je ne me trouverais certes pas là avec elle ainsi si je ne lui faisais pas toujours confiance, même après tout ce qui s'est produit entre ce jour-là et maintenant.

Mais…

Mais.

Pour masquer mon hésitation, je soulève la tête et l'embrasse. Je prends ses seins dans la paume de mes mains, et me délecte de la façon dont elle frissonne lorsque mes pouces effleurent ses mamelons. (Elle a toujours été sensible, mais je ne m'avise qu'à présent de me demander à quel point c'est naturel, et à quel point un choix délibéré).

« Et si moi je veux apprendre à te connaître ? » dis-je, taquine, en glissant une main le long de son ventre jusqu'à ce que mes doigts reposent légèrement entre ses cuisses.

Ce qui la fait rire. Je fronce un peu les sourcils, mais suis quelque peu radoucie par l'essoufflement de sa voix.

« Alors on est là pour un bon moment. »

Je souris contre ses lèvres. « Je pense que je peux faire avec.

Alicia. » Elle soupire doucement, et je me demande quels arguments elle va rassembler, quelle démonstration apparemment logique elle s'apprête à faire. Mais à la fin, elle se contente de dire « Je t'en prie. »

La simplicité de la chose me va droit au cœur, fracassant mes objections à demi-formées.

« Oui. » dis-je.

Parce que si l'on en vient là, je lui fais bel et bien confiance.

Vraiment.

Une fois de plus, ses cheveux s'enroulent autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles. Ils se resserrent lentement, lentement m'écartent les membres jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve étalée sous elle sur le lit. Elle se penche tout près, me surprend en effleurant de ses lèvres mon front, mes paupières, mes joues, mes lèvres une douce pluie de baisers.

« Si tu te sens mal à l'aise, ou si tu veux qu'on arrête à n'importe quel moment, fais-le moi savoir.

- OK. » Je lui adresse un sourire oblique. « Tu sais que je n'ai pas peur de dire ce que je pense quand c'est important. »

Peu importe à quel point je peux être réservée en temps normal.

Elle se met à descendre le long de mon corps, en semant de légers baisers sur ma peau. Je penche la tête pour l'observer, et elle me sourit tandis que son regard rencontre le mien. Doucement, délibérément, elle ouvre la bouche et touche du bout de la langue la vallée entre mes seins. Je cligne un peu des yeux en réalisant que sa langue est quelque peu plus longue que d'habitude. Et fourchue. Et… apparemment préhensile.

Oh ! Que de possibilités…

Je gémis un peu tandis qu'elle enroule cette langue merveilleuse d'abord autour d'un premier mamelon érigé, puis de l'autre, partagée entre des désirs opposés. Une partie de moi a envie de l'exhorter à s'attarder un moment là où elle se trouve, de continuer à faire ces choses qui me picotent la peau et me coupent le souffle dans la gorge. Le reste de moi-même – une part grandissante – a envie d'exiger qu'elle se dépêche de se rendre immédiatement plus au sud, là où la moiteur brûlante du désir pulse entre mes jambes.

Avant que je ne parvienne à mettre péniblement mon désir en mots, elle continue à descendre, limitant toujours son toucher à ces effleurements des lèvres et de la langue légers comme une plume sur ma peau. Mes cordes vocales refusent de coopérer en cet instant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de cambrer un peu le dos, avide de plus. De ses longs doigts minces et habiles. Mais elle fait lentement non de la tête, les yeux brillants d'amusement, et je sens les liens se resserrer un peu autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles, me rappelant qu'elle me tient à sa merci.

Je me contrains à me détendre.

Ce n'est pas facile.

Mais elle me récompense en pressant les lèvres contre la courbe de mon ventre et en semant dans sa descente une traînée de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit agenouillée entre mes jambes. Je sens les liens de mes chevilles remonter sur mes mollets et s'enrouler autour de mes cuisses, qu'ils écartent délicatement encore plus. Sa langue pointe, ce qui bloque la respiration dans ma gorge, et je me tends par anticipation, mais au lieu de me toucher à l'endroit où j'en ai besoin, où j'en meurs d'envie, elle me lape l'intérieur des cuisses.

« Tu me fais languir ! » dis-je d'un ton accusateur, haletante tandis qu'elle lèche ma peau tendue et sensible à petits coups de langue adroits.

« J'apprends à te connaître. » rectifie-t-elle.

J'entreprends de protester, mais elle me donne un coup de langue sur le clitoris, et ce que j'allais dire se fond dans un gémissement sourd.

« Tu as l'air d'aimer ça. » chuchote-t-elle doucement, tandis que je frémis sous elle. « Mais je ferais mieux de m'en assurer… »

Et puis, sa langue sur moi de nouveau, qui va et vient à petits coups très délicats, si doux que je manque presque – presque – de lui dire « plus fort ». Mais alors je franchis un seuil. Soudain, la pression monte en moi, lentement mais inexorablement, m'entraînant plus haut, encore et toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce que je pense ne pouvoir en supporter davantage…

Jusqu'à ce que je craque, et que je crie tandis que les tressaillements de l'orgasme me traversent tout le corps.

Kalinda lève la tête et me regarde du dessus avec un demi-sourire satisfait.

« Tu as trouvé ça bien ? »

Je hoche la tête, puis parviens à retrouver ma voix. « Oui », dis-je. Puis je sursaute lorsque ses mains se posent sur mes seins, les pressent et les caressent délicatement. La sensation a quelque chose d'étrange, presque comme si… comme si ses paumes étaient en train de me téter les mamelons.

Etrange… mais résolument pas déplaisant.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils, penche la tête pour tâcher de voir, mais bien sûr ses mains me cachent la vue.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

« Oui », dis-je en lui adressant un sourire, mais elle fait quelque chose de particulièrement délicieux, si bien que je me mords la lèvre « Je… Je me demandais juste comment tu fais ça. »

Pendant un instant, son visage est un masque indéchiffrable, mais ensuite, elle m'adresse un sourire en coin et soulève une main de mon corps (je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer un peu de la perte) pour m'en montrer la paume. Au lieu de la peau lisse (normale ?) attendue, elle est couverte de fines crêtes saillantes de… muscle ? Les crêtes ondulent légèrement tandis que je les observe, me faisant penser à des ouïes et aux créatures des profondeurs.

« Ca va toujours ? » demande-t-elle.

J'ai peut-être les yeux un peu écarquillés, mais je hoche la tête. « Oui », dis-je. « C'est juste… Tu peux changer la texture de ta peau ? »

Elle hoche lentement la tête. « Et contrôler consciemment chacune des parties de mon corps si je veux, jusqu'au niveau cellulaire. »

Comme pour souligner cette idée, sa chevelure chuchote sur ma peau, appuie à nouveau sur des terminaisons nerveuses et des points de pression que j'ignorais même posséder, et me laisse frémissante, comme si des feux d'artifices explosaient sous ma peau.

« Oh », dis-je, le mot tenant davantage du sursaut que de la syllabe cohérente. « Ca offre des… possibilités. »

Des probabilités, même.

« Assez parlé. » murmure Kalinda. Elle pose de nouveau sa main, et mon dos se cambre : j'ai l'impression que ses paumes vibrent contre mes seins. « Contente-toi… d'en profiter. » C'est comme si un éclair me traversait, une chaîne de sensations se répercute en arc depuis mes seins jusqu'entre mes jambes. Mes yeux se ferment à demi, puis s'ouvrent brusquement de surprise lorsque je réalise qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une sensation fantôme.

Je baisse les yeux, et pense un instant voir double, mais je réalise ensuite qu'à présent elle a quatre bras. Quatre mains. Quatre mains incroyablement agiles, flexibles et douées.

« Kalinda ? » dis-je haletante, pas tout à fait capable d'articuler ma question.

Elle hausse un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, s'immobilise mais ne retire pas ses mains, maintenant cette ombre de pression affolante juste à l'endroit où je suis le plus sensible.

« Ca te va ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

« Oui. », dis-je en hochant la tête avec emphase. « J'ai juste été surprise, c'est tout. »

Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, en vérité. J'ai étudié les métamorphes. Je sais de quel genre de choses ils sont capables, et je sais que Kalinda est douée. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'ils pouvaient donner au lit jusqu'à présent.

(Peter conservait toujours forme humaine quand il était avec moi. « Par courtoisie », disait-il. « Par peur de perdre le contrôle de ses métamorphoses », chuchote mon moi le moins charitable. Ma part la plus aimable se demande pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas obligé d'être si… courtois ? Non, je sais pourquoi. Ce que j'avais avec lui était davantage qu'un partenariat d'affaires, mais moins qu'une affaire de cœur un nébuleux moyen terme entre les sentiments et le mariage de raison.)

(Et aucun de nous n'a jamais évoqué la confiance. )

« Il y aura d'autres choses du même genre avant qu'on ait fini », souffle Kalinda.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ses mots sonnent comme une promesse.

Mais ensuite, elle se remet à bouger, me caresse les seins, effleure la chair glissante et chaude entre mes jambes, explore mon corps avec le sien. Elle joue de moi comme d'un instrument, me porte jusqu'à des hauteurs que je n'ai jamais atteintes auparavant, et je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas continuer à _penser_ plus longtemps.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est ressentir.

Et c'est…

Si…

Bon.

oOo

… sont _vraiment _des yeux de chat, de couleur ambre, la pupille en amande et avide tandis qu'elle me regarde me tordre. Dans la pénombre, ils semblent luire comme s'ils étaient en feu, et je suis en feu, je brûle pour elle, je brûle de sensations, tellement de sensations que je…

Les yeux et les oreilles clos, le goût et l'odorat étouffés, même pas sûre de savoir où est le haut. Le seul sens qu'elle m'autorise à présent est le toucher, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en éveil, aussi vivante. Mes nerfs sont hypersensibles, alertes, le plus léger stimulus envoie des secousses qui se propagent à travers mon corps. Et elle me fait attendre chaque parcelle de sensation, me taquine, me teste, fait durer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que … finalement…

… dont la force me fait frémir, je tremble presque au point de me disloquer, je me tords dans des paroxysmes d'extase, et…

Je crois qu'il se pourrait que je sois en train de hurler.

(Je crois qu'il se pourrait que je sois en train de hurler son nom. )

Elle me rend mes sens un à un, me rappelant qu'il existe un monde au-delà des frontières de ma peau. Elle est mon horizon, ma frontière, ma limite. Paradoxalement, même si elle me contient et me restreint si complètement, j'ai l'impression qu'avec elle je suis libre.

Libre de ressentir (sans me remettre en question) libre d'expérimenter (sans analyser le moindre petit détail), libre (de m'abandonner)…

Libérée de tout, si ce n'est…

(Le rugissement sans fin du Vortex au fond de moi une faim qui ne pourra jamais être assouvie, jamais satisfaite, seulement supportée. Je me rappelle même à peine ce que j'étais sans lui, avant que ma très chère tante Fiona ne me change en arme fatale. Une arme qui mette fin à tout. Et c'est ce que veut le Vortex. Oh, il le veut. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire. Ma volonté est plus forte que son appétit. Je ne le libèrerai pas. )

(Mais je le sens encore qui hurle. )

(Toujours.)

(Même en ce moment.)

… le plaisir.

oOo

… je flotte au-delà des étoiles. Elle me berce, m'entoure, me pénètre, je la respire jusque dans mes profondeurs les plus obscures. Fondues, fusionnées, si bien que je sais à peine où s'arrête ma chair et où commence la sienne. Les barrières deviennent malléables, mutables, et il semble tout naturel de tendre vers elle mon esprit, de proposer de combler la dernière distance restante entre nous.

Je savoure l'acidité sucrée de sa surprise tandis qu'elle accepte. Je sais qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le propose, même avant qu'elle ne se mette à chercher des mots : ses pensées oscillent entre la chaleur de miel du plaisir et de fines pointes d'inquiétude glacée.

« Je n'allais pas demander…

- Je sais. » Je souris de tout mon être, lui laisse apercevoir la clarté et le calme de ma certitude, semblable à un jour d'hiver ensoleillé, sans le moindre nuage de regret ou de peur. « J'ai confiance en toi. »

Elle pouffe de rire, et son amusement est semblable aux embruns et à la cannelle, piquant et rafraîchissant.

« Tu peux écrabouiller mon esprit comme un grain de raisin, tu veux dire. » Pendant un instant, ses mots ont une coloration nauséeuse la méfiance, peut-être même la peur. Mais ensuite ces vaguelettes se fondent en une surface lisse comme le verre. Je crois…

Je crois qu'elle aussi a confiance en moi.

Mais je ne veux pas approfondir la question, pas encore. (Pas avant, ni sans qu'elle ne me le demande elle-même, avec des mots). Alors à la place, j'en reste aux pensées frivoles et légères.

« Ca aussi. » dis-je sereinement. « Ce n'est que justice de toute façon, étant donné tes avantages dans le domaine physique.

- Contente que tu approuves. » ronronne-t-elle presque. Et je n'ai pas besoin de pénétrer son esprit pour sentir la chaleur de ses mots. Je frissonne dans ses bras.

Mais depuis combien de temps a-t-elle donc de nouveau des bras ?

Je réalise qu'elle ne m'enveloppe plus, que je suis debout, non plus étalée sur le lit, qu'elle s'est amalgamée (rétractée ?) sous forme humaine. Plus ou moins humaine en tout cas. Je la contemple : de grands yeux d'ambre (qui n'avaient donc rien d'une hallucination causée par l'extase) et de petites cornes à la pointe délicate, incurvées vers le haut, qui prennent naissance juste derrière ses oreilles. Ses jambes sont bizarrement jointes, si bien qu'elle se tient en équilibre sur la pulpe des pieds, son poids légèrement porté vers l'avant comme si elle était en permanence prête à bondir.

Son corps entier est recouvert d'un réseau délicat, à peine visible, de lignes et de volutes, de la même teinte que ses yeux. Lorsqu'il accroche la lumière, il ressort sur sa peau mate et lui donne l'air d'être couverte d'écailles. Les tentacules de ses cheveux - à présent plus courts que tout à l'heure, mais qui lui arrivent toujours au moins jusqu'à la taille – flottent autour d'elle comme si elle était sous l'eau, ondulant doucement dans l'absence de brise.

Elle est magnifique.

Tandis que cette pensée se cristallise et prend forme, des bandes de couleur rident la surface de l'esprit de Kalinda comme la lumière réfractée à travers une bulle de savon. Elle est contente… et soulagée. Et d'autres choses sur lesquelles je ne m'attarde pas.

« Toi aussi tu es magnifique. » chuchote-t-elle.

J'ai toujours su que j'étais séduisante (et tante Florimel s'est assurée que j'apprenne à en user à la fois comme bouclier et comme arme), mais les mots de Kalinda, si loin de sa réserve habituelle, m'illuminent comme un lever de soleil.

Même alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire, taquine : « Tu veux dire que tu ne trouves pas mon unique forme monotone comparée à toute la diversité que le Chaos peut offrir ? »

Elle répond à mon air espiègle par un regard uni : « Non. »

Muette, je tends les bras et l'attire à moi pour un baiser, qu'elle me retourne avec enthousiasme.

« J'ai une idée. » dit-elle dans mon esprit. (En de pareils moments, il y a des avantages certains à utiliser la télépathie plutôt que la façon de parler la plus conventionnelle. )

« Oh ? »

Elle ne répond pas immédiatement, et la curiosité me pousse presque à plonger sous la surface de cet océan sombre et profond qu'est son esprit, pour voir ce qu'elle va demander (ou si elle a changé d'avis). Mais elle finit par reprendre la parole.

« Ce n'est pas seulement mon propre corps que je peux changer. »

Oh. _Oh_.

La curiosité bataille avec la terreur qui bataille avec une brûlante poussée de désir.

Je peux honnêtement affirmer que personne ne m'a jamais suggéré cela auparavant. J'avais entendu dire que les métamorphes les plus habiles pouvaient le faire, mais encore une fois, je n'en avais jamais vraiment considéré les applications hors du combat et de l'espionnage.

Je demande avec précaution : « Comment me changerais-tu ? »

Son amusement scintille comme le soleil sur l'eau.

« On ne va pas gâcher la surprise. » dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Plus sérieusement, elle ajoute : « Ca ne serait que temporaire. »

Je dois admettre que je suis tentée. J'hésite une minute ou deux – assez longtemps pour qu'elle commence à dire que peu importe – et puis soudain, je dis impulsivement : « D'accord. »

Ce qui la surprend, je le sens. Peut-être que sa suggestion était tout aussi impulsive que mon acquiescement.

« Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. » Je lui adresse un sourire. « Je suis curieuse maintenant. »

Et j'ai confiance en elle.

« Très bien », dit-elle tout haut. « Alors dis-moi si tu veux arrêter à n'importe quel moment, et je te rendrai aussitôt ta forme.

- Oui. »

(De toute façon, ma maîtrise du combat psychique est assez considérable pour que, si je voulais qu'elle arrête, je sois sûre de pouvoir l'y contraindre. Enfin, je lui fais réellement confiance. Mais les habitudes de toute une vie sont difficiles à changer, et la meilleure sorte de confiance, m'assure mon instinct, est celle qui n'est pas nécessaire. )

Kalinda m'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres, la surface de son esprit ondule et extrude des vrilles. Elles bougent lentement, tandis qu'elle me laisse amplement l'occasion de changer d'avis.

Je ne le fais pas.

(Même si tout au fond de moi, là où elle ne peut pas l'entendre, mon instinct me hurle de dresser une défense. Je lui rappelle qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une attaque. )

« Détends-toi », me dit-elle d'une voix basse et hypnotique.

Je fais de mon mieux, et pratique quelques exercices de méditation tandis qu'elle insinue son esprit dans ma chair.

Ca chatouille un peu au début, une vague de chair de poule me picote la peau avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle est apparue. Des muscles se tendent et se détendent sans que je leur en donne l'ordre. Je me sens un peu étourdie pendant un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dis-je mentalement, tandis que ma bouche bredouille sans moi des sons dénués de sens.

« J'apprends à te connaître. »

Je fronce les sourcils, ou m'y efforce. Je crois que mes sourcils essaient d'envoyer un message en sémaphore.

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ?

- C'est plus profond. » Ce qui semble être la seule explication qu'elle ait l'intention de me fournir, mais avant que je ne puisse rassembler une liste cohérente de questions, elle ajoute : « Fini.

- Oh. » C'était… rapide ? En réalité, je n'en ai aucune idée. Combien de temps cela devrait-il prendre pour comprendre comment fonctionne une princesse d'Ambre ? (Physiquement du moins. Je ne suis pas sûre que _quiconque_ soit qualifié pour comprendre les tours et détours de mon paysage mental. Sans doute même pas moi. ) « Bon, et maintenant ?

- Maintenant… » Elle recule d'un pas, un sourire malicieux s'étend lentement sur son visage. « On va commencer par quelque chose de simple… »

Mes jambes se mettent à bouger toutes seules, me conduisent jusqu'au lit, où mon corps se couche et s'installe sur le matelas. J'attends quelques instants, me demandant ce qu'elle va faire de moi, mais elle se contente de se déplacer un peu pour mieux me voir. Je m'étire expérimentalement, un peu surprise – et quelque peu soulagée – de constater que je peux.

Voilà qui est… étrange. Je sens toujours mon corps, et il semble toujours réagir normalement, mais je suis consciente en permanence de la présence muette de Kalinda en moi, du fait qu'elle pourrait prendre le contrôle à tout moment.

(Du moins, pour aussi longtemps que je l'y autorise. )

Elle pourrait me faire faire… tout ce qu'elle veut.

(Dans les limites du raisonnable. )

Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?

Je croise son regard.

Je lui demande : « Tu comptes juste rester plantée là à me regarder ? »

Elle incline la tête. « Regarder oui. » Elle se penche un peu en avant, une lueur d'anticipation au fond des yeux. « Juste, non. »

Mes mains se lèvent pour se poser légèrement sur ma peau, l'une glisse vers le haut pour envelopper mon sein, l'autre vers le bas, entre mes jambes. Je halète tandis que mes mains, mes doigts, bougent en experts, trouvent pile les bons endroits, pile le bon rythme et la bonne pression.

Ma tête se tourne, rien qu'un peu, de sorte que je puisse regarder Kalinda dans les yeux. Je ressens un choc presque physique lorsque nos regards entrent en contact. Pendant un vertigineux instant, je me vois à travers ses yeux, en train de me tordre et de haleter tandis qu'elle me caresse avec mes propres mains.

Je demande : « Et… Et toi ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil. « Quoi, moi ? » demande-t-elle.

Je suis sûre qu'elle sait très bien ce que je veux dire, mais je lutte pour le traduire en mots d'une voix haletante, alors que ma respiration devient de plus en plus erratique.

« Je veux te donner du plaisir. Je – ah ! Je veux que ce soit aussi bon pour toi.

- Plus tard. » dit-elle, d'une voix rauque et sombre. « Cette partie-là est seulement pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas obligé… »

Je m'approche de l'orgasme à présent, et je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience de chercher des _mots_, c'est pourquoi je lui montre ce que je veux dire. Rien qu'une très légère pression : je propose, sans m'imposer, afin qu'elle puisse me repousser si elle en fait le choix. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si elle va accepter, mais alors ses yeux s'écarquillent, et je…

… le lien entre nous…

… si près maintenant…

…s'approfondit, s'élargit, et…

… je suis juste à la limite, et…

… nous jouissons ensemble, des vagues de plaisir se répandent à travers le canal de nos sens partagés, résonnent entre nous, violents courant qui nous emportent…

Jusqu'à ce que la marée se retire, nous laissant lentement revenir sur terre une fois de plus.

Je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure pour trouver Kalinda étalée sur moi, un peu haletante tandis qu'elle me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

Sa gorge fonctionne à vide pendant un instant, puis elle dit « Oh. Ca offre…

- des possibilités ? » J'achève d'une voix basse et rauque.

« Oui. » Elle sourit, et je sens ma peau commencer à onduler et changer tandis qu'elle étend une fois de plus les filaments de sa volonté. « Des possibilités… »

oOo

Nous flottons ensemble dans une bulle dépourvue de gravité : moi dessus, elle dessous. Je la regarde me regarder avec une expression inhabituellement ouverte, vulnérable même, l'esprit confortablement calé contre le mien. Nous ne nous touchons pas physiquement. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Je suis si sensible à présent que même la plus légère brise sur ma peau est presque assez pour me conduire à l'orgasme.

Alors que cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, les lèvres de Kalinda s'étirent en un lent sourire. Ses cheveux se déploient autour de son corps comme un manteau, les mèches fusionnent, s'ouvrent et s'étalent en formes membraneuse comme les ailes d'une raie manta. Elle les fait onduler doucement, et j'ai un instant pour me demander ce qu'elle fabrique avant que l'air ne chuchote sur ma peau et que je perde à nouveau la capacité de penser.

Nous poussons un cri toutes les deux en même temps.

… entends des sons inouïs jusqu'à présent, la moindre note va droit au plus profond de moi, tandis que son chant m'entraîne dans un crescendo et…

…un coup de fouet lorsque la lumière frappe les cellules photosynthétiques de mon épiderme une bouffée d'énergie tambourine le long de mes nerfs, si bien que tout mon corps semble vibrer. Mes capteurs sensoriels flottent dans l'air, savourent le musc fortement épicé de Kalinda, dont l'effluve fait courir une vague de désir brûlant à travers mes veines. Son propre besoin, son désir, s'imposent brutalement à mon esprit, et je tends vers elle mes membres en forme de lianes, que j'emmêle aux siens. Nous pressons nos capteurs sensoriels les uns contre les autres. Chaque contact envoie de minuscules secousses à travers mon corps. Nos effluves se mélangent, fusionnent, et le monde se dissout dans la lumière…

…Prise entre deux corps, tous deux celui de Kalinda. Ils parlent d'une même voix, bougent d'un même accord, mus par un synchronisme que deux êtres distincts ne pourront jamais atteindre. L'une d'elle presse les seins contre mon dos, passe les bras autour de ma taille, tandis qu'elle penche la tête pour m'embrasser sur la bouche. L'autre elle, à genoux devant moi, se penche aussi pour m'embrasser…

Je chuchote : « Laisse-moi te montrer » Elle acquiesce sans un mot, et s'ouvre à moi d'une façon dont je n'aurais jamais pu rêver. Je tisse un réseau de connexions, une toile d'araignée sertie de joyaux qui flotte à la surface de son esprit et en pince les faisceaux scintillants comme les cordes d'une harpe. Une symphonie de sensations naît sous les voûtes de son esprit et résonne dans les chambres du mien.

… Et pour finir, le retrait. De forme fixe, l'esprit distinct, nous nous embrassons et nous caressons, mains humaines sur peau humaine, lèvres, dents, langue, moiteur, chaleur, extase, et…

(L'amour ?)

… la joie.

oOo

Plus tard, après dieu sait combien de temps passé à la faire défaillir et réciproquement, nous reposons ensemble sur le lit, emmêlées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je me sens vidée et satisfaite. Complètement et profondément assouvie.

A cet instant, je pense que je m'estimerais très heureuse de ne plus jamais bouger.

Kalinda m'observe de sous ses paupières lourdes, un demi-sourire endormi aux lèvres.

Bon, peut-être que je peux bouger un tout petit peu.

Je me penche en avant et presse légèrement mes lèvres contre les siennes, passant les doigts à travers sa merveilleuse chevelure. Elle émet un grondement sourd qui ressemble tellement à un ronronnement de chat que j'émets un petit rire involontaire.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- En fait rien », dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau. Elle se contente de me regarder. « C'est juste que parfois tu me rappelles un chat. Comme… maintenant.

- Vraiment ? » dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

Je lui caresse de nouveau les cheveux, et passe la main le long de son dos pour faire bonne mesure. Elle se cambre et ronronne, je souris largement.

« Oui. Oui, vraiment !

- Bon, dans ce cas… »

Elle recule un peu, et brièvement, irrationnellement, je m'inquiète de l'avoir offensée. Mais elle m'adresse un regard amusé, tolérant, affectueux même. Elle s'étire un peu, ne faisant rien pour dissiper cet air félin, puis sa peau ondule. De la fourrure se met à jaillir de son dos, une vague déferle et lui couvre le corps comme la marée déferle et couvre le rivage. Ses articulations se tordent, se plient, et son corps entier change de forme sous mes yeux. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, au lieu d'une femme à l'apparence presque humaine étendue sur le lit à mes côtés, se trouve à présent un grand… chat noir, semblable à une panthère.

Ses yeux cependant, sont exactement les mêmes. Et cette lueur d'amusement et de malice, eh bien c'est tout à fait Kalinda.

Je me retrouve en train de dire assez bêtement « Tu es un chat ».

Sa gorge émet une sorte de toux. Je réalise qu'il s'agit d'un rire. Elle se moque de moi. Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils et elle s'arrête. Elle me donne des coups de tête dans la main, et me regarde avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Impérieusement, presque.

Tout à fait comme un chat.

« Quoi, tu veux que je te caresse ? »

Lentement, délibérément, elle hoche la tête. Mille et un réponses possibles me viennent à l'esprit, mais pour finir je lève les yeux au ciel et entreprends de lui caresser le dos, enfonçant les doigts dans son épaisse fourrure brillante.

Kalinda ronronne.

Evidemment.

Et peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle ne peut pas parler en cet instant, parce peut-être que si je ferme les yeux je pourrais presque prétendre qu'elle est réellement un chat, qu'elle ne comprend pas le langage humain. Mais je me retrouve en train de me pencher vers elle et de chuchoter dans sa fourrure.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle se tourne pour me regarder, les yeux écarquillés, interrogateurs, et bien trop humains. Et puis elle appuie légèrement la tête contre la mienne.

Et ronronne.


End file.
